Papel Timbrado
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Um papel pardo, um timbre de laboratório e uma sentença. Até que ponto podemos levar a nossa dor? E qual o momento para renascer? Desafio do sobrinho Siren Sorento.
1. Silêncio

**Papel** **Timbrado**

(**By** **Lithos of Lion)**

Capítulo 1 – O som do Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Esse era o único som que ouvia... E este era o mais tenebroso de todos os sons. Sua mente se calara, seu coração emudecera e ele estava ali, completamente sozinho.

Notou então, pela primeira vez, que tinha medo. Sim, medo. Aquele papel amarelo em suas mãos, timbrado com as marcas do laboratório o intimidava, o assustava e ele não conseguia fazer nada. Não conseguia fazer nada para que aquele terror diminuísse.

Levantou os olhos do papel timbrado, seus olhos violetas observaram as pessoas que passavam pela praça. Apressadas, sérias, algumas sorridentes... Ao longe, algumas crianças brincavam felizes e suas gargalhadas inocentes ecoavam pelo ar.

Viu a vida presente naquele local. As árvores estavam em um verde fantástico, os pássaros cantavam alegremente, o ar era puro e o vento soprava cálido; como se cantasse a mais doce das canções.

Se estivesse em outro momento, aquela cena lhe inspiraria em mais uma composição. Mas, não naquele dia...

Naquele dia, tudo que ele tinha era o silêncio de sua alma e um papel timbrado em suas mãos.

Chorou.

As lágrimas desceram aos poucos, solitárias, para depois se transformarem em um soluço intenso, incontido. E as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos vieram-lhe a mente. E a dor o invadiu... Forte, tão forte quanto naquela noite.

Yuki Eire chegou em casa, estava agitado, nervoso, passou pela sala direto para o escritório, mal reparara se ele estava ali, se Shindo o estava esperando.

Sentou-se a mesa e pegou o envelope da pasta, leu e releu inúmeras vezes o conteúdo. Não tinha jeito, era mesmo verdade, já tinha feito e refeito inúmeras vezes aquele teste e o resultado era o mesmo. Era o fim...

Agachou-se ao chão, tentando driblar as lágrimas, a tristeza, a culpa... Um turbilhão de sentimentos passava por seu corpo. Vomitou... Era sangue...

Sangue!

Não se assustou, sabia que aquilo ocorria toda vez que seu strees se elevava ao máximo, limitou-se apenas a limpar os lábios com a manga da camisa e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Começou a arrumar as malas, jogava suas roupas, suas coisas, tudo ao mesmo tempo e de maneira desorganizada. Só precisa sair dali, sair dali o mais depressa que pudesse. Sair antes que ele chegasse... Simplesmente não queria vê-lo...

Ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, não se virou.

- Yuki? – Shindo disse a voz doce emanando um tom preocupado. – O que houve?

Sentiu o sangue gelar... O que diria a ele? Não tinha justificativas, não tinha motivos... Não queria realmente ir embora. O amava...

- Por que está fazendo as malas, vai viajar? – Shindo perguntou, se aproximando devagar.

Droga, droga... Sempre a mesma inocência, a maldita inocência... Yuki pensou, em desespero. O que tinha feito com aquele que amava?

- Não vou viajar Suichii. – disse seco.

- Então... Para onde vai? – a pergunta tinha a sonoridade do medo.

- O que uma pessoa faz quando arruma as malas sem ser para viajar? – disse cínico. – Estou indo embora Suichii, indo embora dessa casa. Não quero mais morar aqui, não quero mais ficar com você. – olhou-o nos olhos, pois sabia que só assim, o outro acreditaria em suas palavras. – A brincadeira me cansou. Você já é um brinquedo sem graça. – fechou a mala, o outro o olhava atônito.

- Eu não acredito! – disse, a voz doce demonstrando irritação. – Por que está mentindo pra mim Yuki? Eu sei que não sou uma brincadeira, que sou muito mais que isso... Nós nos amamos. – segurou o outro, que tentava passar pela porta.

- Não, você talvez possa me amar. Mas, eu não te amo! Estou indo embora, com ela... – os olhos violetas do outro se assustaram e deram passagem a Yuki.

Yuki sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais... Era o melhor que ele fazia? Deixa-lo sozinho?

Parou.

O tempo de voltar para trás e dar o último beijo no garoto... No seu garoto, no seu Suichii.

Apenas um beijo...

- Nossa despedida. – disse tornando a correr, rumo a saída, deixando para trás um Suichii assustado, com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas.

Shindo Suichii ainda olhou o quarto vazio a sua volta, algumas roupas jogadas na cama, roupas esquecidas... O que ele lhe dissera mesmo? Estava indo embora... Embora com ela? Mas, ela não estava com Hiro?

Não quis, nem tentou entender... Deixou o corpo cair devagar, ficando de joelhos no chão, segurando uma camisa que ficara para trás. Tinha algo errado ali... Era só isso que ele imaginava.

Quantas horas que ficara no chão frio? Nunca soube ao certo, apenas que uma coragem súbita o fez levantar. Precisava confirmar aquela história, precisava saber o que realmente acontecia.

Caminhou em direção ao escritório, como que por instinto, abriu a porta devagar... Talvez, esperasse que ele estivesse ali e que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira sem graça. Mas, ele não estava ali. Tudo o que viu foram papéis jogados no chão e uma mancha de sangue sobre eles.

Gelou!

Yuki passara mal antes de sair, muito mal, pelo que podia notar pelo estado do escritório. Caminhou devagar e passou a observar os papéis jogados no chão. Um, em especial, lhe chamou a atenção.

A cor amarelada do papel, o timbre do laboratório, as marcas de sangue que Yuki deixara nele. Abriu devagar, leu... E conforme lia, mais nervoso ficava e mais as lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face. A sentença final daquele exame era definitiva.

- Soro Positivo! – disse em choque.

_**Continua...**_


	2. A Crueza da Realidade

**Papel** **Timbrado**

**(By Lithos of Lion)**

**Capítulo 2 – A Crueza da Realidade**

Aos poucos sentiu o barulho da praça voltar aos seus ouvidos. As lágrimas em seus olhos ainda corriam de forma abundante e chamavam a atenção de uma ou outra pessoa mais solidária, mas nenhuma se aproximava dele.

Chacoalhava o envelope, até que resolveu rasgar aquele lacre e ver finalmente o que tinha dentro. Qual seria o resultado...

Ele não perderia nada com aquilo, não ele que já perdera tudo. Sem Yuki o que denominava vida não importava mais. A vida dele não era nada quando se via sem o outro, afinal como ele tantas vezes afirmara era aquele amor que o fazia ter ânimo e seguir em frente.

A dor era forte, mais forte do que realmente poderia suportar. Traição. Abandono. Mágoa. Amor... Ódio...

Mistura de sentimentos que o faziam querer gritar e correr para qualquer lugar, se esconder para sempre, fugir... Ele queria fugir.

O papel amarelado chegou em suas mãos, passou a mão pelas letras gravadas a tinta sobre ele.

Leu.

_HIV – Soro Positivo_.

Choque. Palavras cruzando a sua mente.

_Soro Positivo..._

_Soro Positivo..._

_Soro Posi.._

_Sor.._

_Positivo.._

_AIDS!_

_Vírus da Imunodeficiência Adquirida..._

_AIDS!_

_O que diziam na escola. MATA._

_AIDS MATA!_

_Soro Positivo..._

_Morte..._

Tudo gira.

oOo

- Suichi! Suichi! Você está bem!!! – ouviu uma voz familiar o amparando, sentia-se zonzo. – Alguém, alguém por favor, me ajude aqui.

Passos. Alguém se aproxima? Tampe, lacre novamente esse papel... Não deixe que vejam... Quem me socorre. Você me conhece...

Eu conheço essa voz.

- Suichi... Suichi sua consciência está voltando... Não... Rápido, preciso de ajuda!

Som de ambulância...

Já estou morrendo.

Onde está Yuki... Chamem o meu Yuki. Eu não posso, não sem vê-lo... Deixe que eu...

Escuridão.

oOo

Hospital – Tokyo

- Esse garoto teve sorte, mais sorte ainda de alguém conhecido o encontrar. Como pode chegar em um estado como este? Parece que não se alimentava há dias...

- Doutor, ele ficara bem? – o médico continua o exame, frio e distante em seu posto.

- Vocês jovens, montam suas bandas e esquecem de vocês próprios, largam-se em um tipo de vida que não tem mais volta... Pobre rapaz.

- Doutor... – seguro o braço dele. – Estou perguntando se Suichi irá se recuperar.

- Claro que vai, foi atendido a tempo e já está tomando soro, veremos mais de seu estado quando acordar. Mas, creio que não será só essa a providência a ser tomada.

- Algo grave? – o médico o olhou de maneira estranha.

- Quando ele acordar veremos quais providências tomar, no momento, seu estado é estável.

Hiro se sentou inconformado ao lado da cama do amigo. Queria mais informações, não sabia o que levara Suichi a estar naquele estado...

Suichi estava bem mais magro, os olhos estavam fundos e sua pele terrivelmente pálida. Nunca vira o amigo, que estava sempre alegre, daquela forma, tão frágil.

Passou as mãos levemente pelos cabelos rosados do outro. Será que fora alguma briga com Yuki? Quando o procurara no apartamento não encontrara nenhum dos dois e já fazia algumas semanas que Suichi havia sumido dos ensaios da banda, sem avisar ninguém, nem mesmo a ele.

O outro suspirou pesadamente.

- Que susto me deu Suichi...

Estava indo a caminho da casa do amigo, onde ele morava antes de ter conhecido Yuki Eire. Foi quando o encontrou...

Estava curvado sobre si mesmo, no banco da praça, parecia estar passando mal, terrivelmente mal. Quando se aproximou notou que já perdia a consciência, amassava um papel com violência nas mãos e não deixava que ninguém o soltasse. Seu rosto estava repleto de lágrimas.

Pediu ajuda. Gritou por ajuda.

Ela veio, a ambulância chegou e agora estava ali, ao lado do amigo, que dormia pesadamente em um leito de hospital.

O papel sumira, talvez retirado pelas mãos dos médicos. Isso o incomodava. Suichi não queria que pegassem o papel, tinha certeza.

O que tinha naquele papel?

Sentiu movimentos e um arfar meio assustado, levantou o olhar e se defrontou com os violeta que acabavam de se abrir... Um sorriso cálido brotou no rosto pálido preso ao leito.

- Hiro.

A mão fraca segurou na sua.

- Calma, estou aqui. Trouxe você para o hospital, não estava bem... – Suichi procurou algo sobre si mesmo.

- Onde está? Onde está o papel... – tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Hiro.

- Não sei, acho que com os médicos, acalme-se, você não pode se esforçar...

O Olhar de Suichi se preencheu novamente com lágrimas e com um empurrão afastou as mãos que o seguravam.

- Não toque em mim... Não pode tocar em mim...

- Mas, Suichi... O que...

Levantou-se. Tentou arrancar a agulha que lhe levava soro até as veias, não conseguia, estava fraco, muito fraco. As coisas começaram a girar novamente. Hiro se aproximou, tentava fazer com que voltasse para a cama.

Tentava com todas as forças empurrá-lo, fazer com que se afastasse dele.

Enfermeiras entraram no quarto. Agora não conseguia resistir mais...

Sedativo.

Sentiu as únicas forças que possuía se esvaírem...

A última coisa que viu foi o rosto assustado de Hiro...

Hiro.

Inconsciência.

Continua...


	3. Tons Pastéis

**Papel** **Timbrado**

**Capítulo 3 – Tons Pastéis**

Chegou em casa, ainda estava fraco, mas já tinha melhorado e muito, depois de quase um mês no hospital... Desidratação. Uma coisa não tão simples e que ainda recebeu a ajuda de seu novo estado de saúde. O médico o recriminou inúmeras vezes, só que para ele não tinha importância alguma. Só que não queria morrer antes de encontrá-lo... Não mesmo!

Caminhou lentamente pelo pequeno corredor do apartamento, passando depois pela sala e quarto. Fazia tempo... Mas, os tons pastéis da parede de seu antigo apartamento estavam iguais, apenas um pouco apagados, talvez para contrastar com seu antigo morador. Apesar disso, as janelas estavam todas abertas e as roupas de cama limpa. Todo o ambiente emanava um cheiro gostoso de limpeza.

Sorriu.

Hiro deveria estar providenciando aquela arrumação desde que recebera a notícia de que ele sairia logo do hospital. Ouviu passos. E um sorriso doce brotou de seus lábios ao ver o amigo trazendo as malas afoito, colocando tudo no lugar... Suichi se sentia uma criança sendo mimada, ao ver o tratamento que o amigo lhe oferecia.

- Ei, Suichi! Qual a sensação de voltar para casa heim? – disse o outro sorrindo, enquanto se dirigia do quarto para a cozinha. – Tem que se cuidar direito agora, igual o médico mandou. Se mancar volta para aquele lugar todo branco e com comida horrível. – o outro agora gargalhava. – O que quer de almoço?

Aproximou-se devagar da cozinha, antes de responder qualquer coisa. Estava silencioso demais, coisa que nunca fora e mesmo assim Hiro respeitava seu silêncio e ainda falava pelos dois. Seu melhor amigo... A única figura que afinal estava ao seu lado sempre, nos momentos tristes e felizes.

- Ei, anda logo, escolhe, senão faço uma gororoba qualquer. – ele continuava falando alto e mexendo nas panelas.

Não tinha contado nada para Hiro ainda... Não conseguia. E se a reação dele fosse ruim e se ele o abandonasse?

- Não é bom que fique tanto aqui. – disse uma coisa estúpida.

- É? Eu fico assim mesmo. – o outro sorriu e continuou sua tarefa. – Vou falar uns onigiris, que acha? Dá um lanche legal.

- Hiro, pode acontecer coisas ruins se você ficar perto de mim.

- Eu esqueci de comprar peixe, faço peixe depois. – a frase tão baixa de Suichi passara despercebida.

- Tá me ouvindo?

- Claro! Você me disse que adoraaaaa onigiri né? – disse tentando mais uma vez esquivar-se das perguntas do outro, mas já estava na hora de cortar aquilo. – Não vou sair de perto de você. Pronto e acabou, nem adianta insistir e vou ficar uns dias aqui no seu apartamento também.

Voltou a ficar em silêncio enquanto o outro colocava o arroz para cozinhar e se preparava para sair e buscar alguma coisa na loja de conveniência mais perto. Aquilo não podia ficar assim... Não dava para ser daquele jeito. Aquele segredo não podia ser trancado dele, não de Hiro.

- Ei, Suichi-kun, vou até a loja mais próxima. Vê se não foge tá? Eu já volto.

- Hiro...

- Sim?

- Eu tenho que te contar o que realmente tenho.

- Eu sei o que é... Tá deixando de comer por causa daquilo, mas isso vai mudar, ahhhhh se vai! – não queria falar no nome de Yuki.

- Não é só isso. – Hiro parou antes de abrir a porta, sem entender o porque, sentiu que o seu sangue gelava.

- Hiro... Eu... – porque as lágrimas tinham que vir para seus olhos justo agora. – Eu... Estou com... Aids.

Hiro sentiu suas pernas bambearem, como tivesse levado um golpe muito forte que acabara abalando as estruturas de todo seu corpo. Ficou estático, enquanto via o amigo se debulhar em lágrimas e os soluços se acentuarem cada vez mais e se deixar escorregar pela parede em amarelo pálido até encontrar o chão.

Suichi... Suichi estava doente, doente assim... Por isso toda aquela demora no hospital, por isso a negação do outro em deixar que ele o tocasse, por isso tantas lágrimas... Por isso o papel amarrotado, as lágrimas, o abandono de Eire.

Yuki Eire.

Sentiu o sangue ferver. Maldito escritor. Maldito, desde que entrara na vida deles fora só para desestruturar tudo.

Mil vezes maldito!

- Eu vou matá-lo... – as palavras saíram em um sussurro, para depois ganharem uma entonação mais forte. – EU VOU ACABAR COM ELE SUICHI!!!

Não dava, os pensamentos se desalinhavam. E ele percebeu que o amigo chorava ainda mais agora e que a palidez recém tirada de seu rosto, voltava com mais força ainda. O que ele faria? O que poderia fazer...

Ele sabia no que tudo implicava...

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo, o olhar firme, que segurava para não chorar. Abraçou-o com toda a força. Enquanto o outro deixava-se instalar naquele abraço, acomodando-se no peito do amigo e chorando ainda mais.

- Eu já disse que vou estar sempre aqui né Suichi-kun? E vou estar!

Suichi queria afastá-lo, mandar que fosse embora... Só que não podia e não queria ficar sem ele.

E algum tempo se passou enquanto estavam ali, recostados sobre a parede de tons pastéis, se acalmando para voltar a encarar o tempo e o dia que se seguia. Hiro ouviu a panela apitar. Sorriu docemente e secou as lágrimas do outro.

- Ei, quer me ajudar na cozinha? Lembre-se você tem de comer bem agora!

Hiro.

Sempre Hiro. A presença mais marcante de sua vida, como ele estava pensando há horas antes mesmo, junto em todos os momentos. Ele precisava recomeçar, voltar a caminhar e que pessoa estava em seu caminho, aquela que o ajudava a levantar novamente.

- Vamos. Estou mesmo com fome. – sorriu timidamente. – Vou lavar o rosto.

- Vai lá!

Suichi.

Sempre Suichi. Desde o tempo de moleques, ele estava em sua vida. Como um complemento, um tempero a mais, a pessoa que lhe ensinara a valorizar a vida e ver os outros com olhos mais amáveis. Agora, estava na hora de ambos se ajudarem. Novamente.

No final eles sempre acabavam amparando as fraquezas um do outro.

Era um momento para recomeçarem.

Se lembrou de Ayaka, sem dúvidas ela tinha ido junto com Eire... No final, ele e Suichi eram dois abandonados. Só que as seqüelas maiores quem sofrera fora o amigo.

Recomeçar.

Era disso que precisavam e iriam conseguir.

Continua...


End file.
